Flash and Frost
by KobuZero
Summary: My collection of Lightning x Ashe one-shots. Enjoy everyone :)
1. Blanket

_**Author's Notes: Hey guys, some of you may know my story Army of One. These are just little one-shots that I would never be able to put in the actual story because they would just get in the way of plot development. So enjoy them if you love this pairing as much as I do. You have been warned, these will usually be very fluffy and romantic, so prepare to have diabetes when you are done reading them. **_

_**Enjoy everyone! :D**_

* * *

**Blanket**

Lightning snoozed on the couch in her apartment where she resided within the League. She had been summoned for three consecutive matches today. Each of them had been more strenuous than the last and she was beat.

When she had gotten back to her apartment the soldier had eyed her bedroom but then decided that the couch was much closer, so now there she laid halfway between blissful sleep and ever so slight consciousness. A dream was just beginning to form in her mind when a soft knock at the door pulled her back to reality. With a groan she sat up and stared at the door tiredly.

"Who is it?" She called weakly.

An all too familiar voice answered her, and it was one that she was happy to hear after the day she'd had. "Lightning? It's me."

"Come in Ashe. It's unlocked." Lightning called back before she flopped back onto the couch and attempted to blink away her weariness.

Quietly the door opened and the Frost Archer entered the room, brining with her the slightly chilling air that seemed to follow the woman everywhere. Lightning always figured that it was due to her innate frost affinity. But she had never questioned Ashe about it. She knew that the archer would explain it someday when a need arose.

Lightning watched through one half open eye as Ashe crossed the room to her side and sat on the coffee table next to the couch and smiled down at her.

"Did I come at a bad time? You look tired." Ashe commented on the obvious as she gently brushed her fingers through Lightning's bangs and out of her eyes.

A shake of her head was Lightning's answer as she reached out to take Ashe's free hand in her own and tried to tug the archer closer, earning her a soft chuckle from the other woman. "I can't exactly fit next to you." Ashe said as her smile broadened.

Lightning looked confused for a moment, and then realized what she meant. With a little effort the soldier turned onto her side and pressed herself up against the back of the couch. " There, all better." A tired smile followed her words as she patted the space next to her.

Instead of moving to the couch, the archer grinned wryly at her and stood up. " Hmm...you make a tempting offer Lightning. But...I could always just go in here..." Ashe walked toward the bedroom of the apartment while Lightning reached for her weakly and called half-heartedly for her to come back.

For only a moment the archer disappeared into the bedroom, but soon returned without her trademark cowl, gloves, and boots. In her arms was a bundled up blanket which she shook out on her way back to Lightning who watched her curiously. "Whats that for?"

Ashe answered by tossing the blanket over Lightning who groaned and flailed weakly until she was able to claw the blanket down so that her head was above it again. A light shake of her head moved her now messy bangs away from her face. She then looked up at Ashe who looked thoroughly amused.

"Much better." The archer said as she sat down on the couch and then slipped under the blanket and into Lightning's waiting arms.

Cuddling wasn't exactly something that Lightning was all that familiar with. But since she had been with Ashe she had grown to like it more and more. Ashe however seemed to take any opportunity that she got to snuggle up to Lightning when they were able to spend their nights together.

It always started out this way, with Ashe finding her comfortable spot in Lightning's arms with her head tucked under Lightning's chin. Despite Ashe's frost magic, the woman was surprisingly warm and now with the blanket over them, her originally just convenient napping spot was now a nice and cozy little space for the two of them.

After a while of simply enjoying each other's company and closeness Ashe looked up at Lightning who had nearly drifted off to sleep again. Soft lips pressed against hers and they instantly convinced her to try and stave off her exhaustion once again. As they kissed the archer's hands drifted up to unbuckle the pauldron from Lightning's shoulder and unceremoniously toss it in some unknown direction. Normally, Lightning might have cared about the miss use of her clothing, but when it came to Ashe, she rarely complained about anything.

Next came the buckle that held her uniform closed and that too was soon discarded to the floor. Now Ashe was free to let her hands roam over the soft skin of Lightning's body and send little shivers up her spine. Softly the archer trailed her fingers up Lightning's back until she came to the vest that the soldier still wore.

"Ashe...what are you doing?" Lightning questioned in a teasing voice.

"Whatever I want." Ashe replied with a smile as she nuzzled Lightning and then kissed her again so that she could unzip the vest without the soldier stopping her. As she pushed the fabric away Lightning made a feeble attempt at protesting.

"But...What do I get to do?" She asked in a mockly disappointed voice with a pouted lip as she pressed herself against the archer and adjusted them so that Lightning was above Ashe.

"Hmm...I'm sure I could think of something." A mischievous smile played on her lover's lips as she tugged Lightning down for a more intimate kiss.

Lightning took her opportunity to unlace the back of Ashe's black and gold battle dress. With a practiced hand she slipped it off of her, and mirrored the other woman's way of dealing with removed clothing. Which was to simply toss it somewhere to be found later. Leaving Ashe in only her silky black panties.

Ashe pulled away for only a moment so that she could move her lips to Lightning's neck while the soldier's hands explored her body. "You're beautiful, Ashe." Lightning whispered into her ear as she cupped the smaller woman's breasts in both hands, earning a tiny gasp from the archer and many more as her lips too began to travel south.

"You are too, Lightning." Ashe whispered back as her hands gently stopped her lover from kissing further down. Instead she pulled her back for a deep and loving kiss.

Slender fingers found their way into the soldier's fuescia colored hair and tangled themselves in it as Ashe pressed herself against Lightning. It was obvious that the archer wasn't going to let her stop kissing her lips any time soon, so she turned to her secondary plan of action.

Lightning broke their kiss and then quickly moved so that she could capture one of her lover's

nipples between her lips. Ashe's finger nails became like claws in her back as the archer let out a surprised gasp. An amused chuckle rumbled in the soldier's chest as she lightly flicked her tongue over Ashe's nipple and massaged the other between her fingers.

At first, Lightning had been surprised that Ashe was so fond of her breasts being touched or played with, but over time, this had become her favorite way to tease her lover. While her lips were busy kissing over every inch of delicate flesh that she could find reach, Lightning's hand found it's way between Ashe's legs.

To her disappointment, those silken panties were still in the way, so she quickly fixed that problem by tugging them down and off of her. Once they were gone, Lightning brushed the very tips of her fingers along Ashe's inner thigh. A happy sigh fell from the archer's lips as she parted her legs slightly, wrapping one around Lightning.

A little nibble on her ear brought Light's attention back to where it belonged, at least in Ashe's opinion, and they found themselves lost in another series of heart pounding kisses.

Ashe pulled away only to breath a heavy sigh of pleasure as Lightning brushed her fingers over the tender spots between her legs. Her sighs became soft moans when Lightning began to lightly stroke her fingers over Ashe's clit. No more than a feather light touch at first with each consecutive one a little more intimate than the last and she knew it was driving her girlfriend wild. The archer wrapped her arms around Lightning's shoulders as her breaths grew shorter and her heart began to beat out of control.

"Lightning...please..." Ashe breathed, her hips bucked up into her lover's hand while she clawed at the skin of her back.

The hand that had been playing with Ashe's breasts moved so that Lightning could wrap her arm around the snow haired woman. Her occupied hand continued to tease Ashe until she was convinced that the woman couldn't stand it anymore and she finally decided to give her what she wanted.

A soft moan filled Lightning's ears as she dipped two fingers into Ashe. Her rhythm started out slow and steady but built up until the whole apartment was filled with the sounds of the Queen's pleasure. Lightning drove her higher and higher with each stroke of her hand until she felt the leg that was wrapped around her begin to quiver, and Ashe's breaths became shaky and ragged.

Lightning couldn't help but let a throaty moan escape her lips as Ashe dragged her claw-like nails down her back, as her body tensed and shivered while she nearly screamed the soldier's name in the midst of her climax. Spurred on by Ashe's cries of pleasure, Lightning gave her more, pushing her over the edge on a wave of ecstacy.

The minutes wore on to what seemed like hours until Lightning had absolutely no idea how long she made love to Ashe that night until they finally laid in each other's arms, completely spent.

Ashe was almost completely wrapped around Lightning with her head once again tucked under the soldier's chin with a blissfully happy grin on her face that mirrored her lover's. She purred in satisfaction as Lightning played with her long white tresses.

Eventually, before Lightning finally did fall asleep that night she looked down at Ashe and kissed her softly on the lips. "I love you Ashe." She said before laying her head back on the pillow.

"I love you too Lightning." Ashe replied in a sweet voice as nuzzled her nose against Lightning's.

"Oh...and by the way Ashe. Thanks for the blanket."

* * *

_**If you enjoyed this please leave me your thoughts. Writers love thoughts. They feed our creativity.**_

_**KZ**_


	2. Ashe's Journal Part I

_**AN: Hello everyone! I'm glad you all enjoyed my last one-shot. This one however is going to have a few parts to it which I am working on. I don't know if I'll post them all back to back, or in intervals. I will however not post anything that would be a spoiler to Army of One. This is one is pretty close to my heart and I really love it. Warning for lots of fluff and mature stuff. Enjoy everyone :)**_

* * *

**Ashe's Journal - Part I**

Lightning waited patiently in Ashe's study. Her eyes wandered around the highly decorated room that was filled with all the things that her girlfriend loved. From paintings of the land over which she ruled, to little baubles and trinkets as well as an impressive collection of books.

The fire crackled merrily and bathed the room in a gentle glow that made Lightning feel warm and comfortable. Like she was right at home here, despite this being her first time in this room. Since she had a while to wait the soldier wandered around the room and inspected all of the various objects until one in particular caught her eye.

It was a small leather bound book that sat in the center of Ashe's desk. On the front was scrawled Ashe's formal name: _Ashera Averosa._

Lightning wasn't usually someone to pry into the private lives of another, especially her friends, and snooping through her lover's journal seemed to be even worse. But still, she couldn't help but be a little curious, so she flipped open the book to a random page, and what was written on it was definitely interesting to her.

* * *

_I met the new champion today. Her name is Lightning, and she was a great addition to our team. Although a little hard headed and stubborn but still she worked well with all of us. I heard from Tochi that she was very insistent on staying and fighting despite being very close to death. But, I found that to be admirable. _

_Not only was she a great warrior. My gosh she was gorgeous. She has pink hair, although I am not for certain if it is natural, and the most beautiful blue eyes I've ever seen. They were like faded cobalts and they seemed so strong and determined, I swear I could have stared into them for hours. Is it strange to think that of someone that I just met? Looking at her almost gave me goosebumps. And that red cape that she wears, it looks so great when she's fighting, like a true hero._

_Her weapon is also quite interesting. Definitely something that I'd like to learn more about. It's half sword and half firearm. It looks like it's difficult to use though. Maybe I'll ask her about it if I get to meet her again. I hope I do._

* * *

At the bottom of the page was a rather good sketch of Lightning wielding her gunblade, and it made the soldier blush slightly at how accurate it was.

Just as she was about to flip the page to the next entry Lightning heard the quiet footsteps of someone outside the door, and quickly closed the journal. She turned away from the desk to act as though she was eyeing one of the paintings on the wall. Shortly after this the door to the study opened, and the familiar chill that was the tell tale sign of the Frost Archer's presence filled the room.

Ashe quietly stepped up behind Lightning who was pretending to not notice her. Gently the archer wrapped her arms around Lightning and kissed her softly on the cheek. "Hello, beautiful." Ashe whispered as she nuzzled her lover's shoulder.

Lightning smiled as she turned in Ashe's arms and pulled her closer in a warm embrace. "Hey, Snowflake."

"Snowflake?" Ashe raised an eyebrow curiously at the pet name.

Lightning nodded and brushed her fingers through Ashe's soft white tresses. "Yeah, your hair reminds me of snow, and you're unique. Just like a snowflake."

"But I'm not very different from other women..." Ashe said softly while she played with the collar of Lightning's uniform and blushed.

"Of course you are." A pouty look came over Lightning's features. How could Ashe not know that she was amazingly unique. "How many women do you know with snow white hair, rule over a city-state with a kind heart, and can bring down five birds with one arrow?"

Ashe looked thoughtful for a moment and then smiled. "Not many I guess."

"That's right." The soldier pulled her lover close for a loving embrace and a kiss on the lips. "You're amazing. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise, because I'll have to hurt them." She said in an almost joking manner.

The archer smiled as she nuzzled Lightning's chest where she knew her l'Cie brand was beneath her clothing. "So are you." She whispered as she held onto Lightning as though she would be suddenly pulled away at any moment.

Lightning chuckled softly. "Thank you, Ashe." Tenderly she kissed her lover's cheek and then her lips once more.

Ashe smiled and leaned up to steal one more kiss from Lightning who gladly returned it. "I have a present for you." The queen said with an excited look in her eyes.

Lightning watched curiously as Ashe moved over to her desk where a small wooden box sat next to the journal. It was a simple little box, but the lightning bolt that was burned into the top of it made the soldier even more curious, and a little excited. Never before had she received a gift from a lover. Not that she'd ever had many lovers.

The queen opened the box slowly with her back turned to Lightning and removed its contents before turning around to present it. In her hands was a long piece of fabric the same length as Lightning's cape, but instead of red it was black with the same gold trim as Ashe's cowl, along with the symbol of her tribe.

"I Noticed that your cape has gotten a little messed up since you've been here. So I took the time to make this for you. Since we'll be going to visit Freljord soon, and you said that you wanted to be part of my tribe, I felt that it was fitting." Ashe said in a slightly nervous voice as she watched Lightning's expression go from stoic to surprised and then to a mixture of awe, love, and happiness.

Lightning was floored. Not only was she recieving a gift from Ashe, but a gift that she made! Yet again the archer never ceased to amaze her. "Ashe, I love it." Words were a little difficult for the soldier right now.

Blue eyes looked back at her along with a shy smile. "Will you wear it?"

"Of course. I'll wear it with pride." A smile was all it took to make the archer smile too.

"May I do the honors?"

A nod answered her.

Ashe moved to unclasp the tattered red cape from Lightning's uniform and carefully attached the new one and smoothed it out. Then she stepped back to admire it proudly. "Perfect." The cape wasn't the only thing she meant.

Lightning moved to the other side of the room where a full length mirror hung on the wall and took a second to admire her flashy new cape. "I think it looks better than my old one." She said as she posed proudly.

"It looks even better now that you're wearing it." Ashe commented as she sat on her desk and eyed her soldier from across the room as she continued to pose in front of the mirror. It was astonishing to the warrior that Ashe was capable of making something like this herself. Her lover never ceased to amaze her, even when she thought she had her all figured out.

When Lightning turned back to look at Ashe she was slightly confused by the way the archer was gazing at her. Those sapphire eyes burned with something that Lightning had only seen once before, and it was when she had made her angry... This brought back memories of the stinging slap to her cheek that had come along with it. But this wasn't from anger...this was something different entirely. It wasn't bad...but it certainly made the warrior a little nervous.

But Lightning was never one to shy away from anything, especially not Ashe. So she crossed the room slowly and placed her hands on the desk on either side of Ashe as she leaned in close and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. "Thank you," she said in a soft voice when she pulled away for breath.

Ashe's lips turned up into that playful grin that drove Lightning crazy as she tugged on the collar of her uniform to bring her closer."Now no one will ever question that you're mine." A light nip to Lightning's neck followed her words, and then a series of soft and loving kisses up to her lips.

Lightning let a soft sigh slip from her lips as Ashe's hands found their way under her uniform and caressed her skin. " Well then I should give you something too." She said in a calm voice that belied the fire that was beginning to burn in her skin.

"Lightning, you give me enough just by being in my life." The archer said as she looked up at her with loving eyes and pulled her close. "I think I would be lost without you now."

A warm and fuzzy feeling washed over the soldier as she held Ashe in her arms. Lightning didn't know what to say, and she tried to think of some way that she could show the other woman just how she felt, and how much she cared. Without Ashe, she really would be lost in this alien world, and probably would have ended up in a far worse state than she had been when she had arrived at the steps of the League.

Then it dawned on her. For only a moment she pulled away from her lover and reached up to unclasp the silver lightning bolt necklace that she always wore, and replaced it around Ashe's neck.

"But...Lightning...I can't take this...It belongs to you..." Ashe said as she looked down at the necklace nervously.

"Now people will know who loves you. And you'll always have part of me with you this way."

If Ashe hadn't been sitting on her desk the kiss that Lightning gave her would have made her go weak in the knees. It was so passionate and loving that Ashe felt like she could have stayed like that with her forever and never get tired of that hands drifted up to tangle themselves in those soft pink locks that she just couldn't keep her hands away from sometimes, especially not now when Lightning was showering her with affection. The soldier's lips travelled south, for once her cowl wasn't in the way, and she breathed a happy sigh as Lightning kissed down her neck.

"I love you, Ashe." Lightning said softly as she knelt down before the archer so that she could continue to kiss down her body.

Soft lips kissed between Ashe's breasts and sent shivers up her spine. While the soldier's skilled hands slipped around to untie the laces of her battle dress Lightning nibbled the soft skin that wasn't hidden by it until she was able to brush the fabric out of the way. The pendant that she had just given her hung just low enough that the tip of the lightning bolt almost pointed directly between Ashe's breasts and Lightning couldn't help but be amused by it.

It only took a moment for Lightning to strip off her gloves so that she could cup both of Ashe's full breasts in her hands while she kissed them lovingly. Lightning loved the feeling of Ashe's silky skin that was always cool to the touch at first, but then warmed beneath her hands. Every time she touched her it was like a whole new experience.

An almost inaudible moan escaped the other woman as Lightning's lips wrapped around her nipple. Lightning grinned slightly as she flicked her tongue when Ashe's skin flushed slightly from her touch. The archer tugged on her lover's hair as she eagerly leaned in to her touch and kissed her anywhere that she could reach to silently encourage her.

Lightning's lips travelled lower while her hands remained until she came to the skirt of Ashe's dress. She glared at it for being in the way, but then decided to work around it. Her hands slipped under Ashe and cupped her ass firmly in her hands before she impatiently tugged the silky black panties down. But there was another problem, and with a slightly frustrated huff the soldier pulled Ashe's thigh high boots off of her and tossed them across the room.

"Having trouble love?" Ashe asked in an amused voice as she smirked at her lover.

"Yes, you wear too much clothing way too often." Lightning replied before she began kissing her way up Ashe's leg.

Instead of returning to her breasts, Lightning's hands brushed their way up her lover's legs and gently parted them. Soft butterfly kisses all along her inner thighs sent shivers through the archer's body and she dug her nails into Lightning's skin. With every little kiss she inched closer to the object of her desires.

The alluring scent of her lover filled Lightning's nose and only served to entice her more. Before she knew it her lips had parted, and she was teasing Ashe by curiously flicked her tongue over her clit. Sending little sparks of pleasure through her body that made her yearn for more.

Ashe leaned back on the desk with one arm supporting her and the other hand still holding on to Lightning's hair. All she could do was hold on to Lightning while she explored her.

The sounds of her girlfriend's pleasure filled the room as Lightning's tongue expertly glided over all the right places. A grin played on her lips even as she tasted her lover's desire. There was just something about making love to Ashe, and being the cause of those delicious noises that made the soldier want to give her everything. There was a buzzing in her brain, and a fire in her heart, as well as a hunger in some part of her that she couldn't quite explain. It drove her to new and even more passionate heights, and she longed to make Ashe feel the same.

By the way that Ashe was now drawing in heavy breaths along with her high pitched moans Lightning knew that she was succeeding.

"Light... by the gods...don't you dare stop." Ashe moaned between husky breaths. Her arm finally couldn't hold her up anymore, and she settled for laying across her desk with her nails dug into the wood of the desk.

_As if I would ever do that... _Lightning thought as she caressed Ashe's thighs lovingly and parted them just a little more to allow her more access to the delicious treat in front of her.

Ashe's legs began to quiver as she rested one on Lightning's shoulder while the other wrapped around her and attempted to pull the soldier in closer as instinct took over and her hips moved in rhythm to Lightning's tongue which drove her higher and higher as she explored her more intimate spots.

With each touch or flich of Lightning's tongue Ashe felt what started out like sparks of pleasure slowly grew into wave after wave of heart melting ecstasy. Her legs quivered and she moaned with each short and heavy breath as her mind went blank, leaving only physical pleasure mixed up in her undying love for the woman who made her feel that way.

Sharp nails dug into Lightning's shoulders, as Ashe held onto her while the hand that was already digging into the desk left scratch marks on the wood below her. Lightning took her higher and higher with every little touch. Every time her lover's tongue delved inside her it brought with it a new and thrilling bolt of sensations that overwhelmed her, and finally sent her crashing over the edge.

It took several minutes before Ashe could see straight again and regain control of her breathing. But still her heart fluttered happily as she laid on her desk in complete bliss. When she opened her eyes she saw Lightning leaning over her and smiling lovingly. A weak tug from the archer was all that was needed to convince Lightning to close the distance between them. Ashe captured her lips in a sweet kiss as she brushed her fingertips through Lightning's now messy hair that still somehow managed to look perfect.

When they parted Ashe let herself get lost in those cobalt orbs that she adored. Lightning leaned in and kissed the palm of Ashe's hand when she caressed her cheek and smirked back at her.

"I love you, Ashe."

"I love you too, Lightning." Ashe pulled Lightning down for a passionate kiss.

When Ashe moved away and tried lean her head back onto the desk, she found that there was something next to her and looked over at it. A blush crept over her cheeks as she picked up the journal and sat up on the desk." Oh no, I can't believe I left this out."

Lightning suddenly felt a little guilty."Please don't be mad at me, but while I was waiting I read a little of it." She braced herself for the storm that never came.

"That's alright. I just hope you liked what you read." Ashe replied with an understanding smile.

"I did. Especially this part." Lightning took the journal and flipped it open to the page she had read and pointed to the drawing. "You're a really good artist."

Ashe looked down at her feet shyly. "Well its easy to do when the subject is so wonderful." An arm wrapped around Lightning's shoulders as that hungry fire returned to Ashe's eyes and her lips turned up into a smirk. "I'll have to add this to it too."

It was Lightning's turn to blush. "But...this is hardly worth writing about..."

"Yes it was, and this will be too." Ashe said in a low tone as she wrapped herself around Lightning, and then pushed her away from the desk before practically tackling the soldier to the floor...

* * *

_**AN: Thanks everyone for reading this, and I hope you enjoyed it! There will be some artwork to accompany this chapter and perhaps even future installments of Ashe's Journal. We'll see :) **_

_**Be sure to leave me your thoughts and tell me if you like this idea. If so, then I may include something similar to this in Army of One. For now it is just a side idea.**_


	3. A Family Pet

_**A/N: I'm sorry everyone for not posting anything in a while. This is to celebrate the anniversary of Army of One, which I will definitely be updating soon. This isn't much, but it's fun and cute, and I hope you all enjoy it as much as I did. This is a possible future scenario for Light and Ashe. Enjoy everyone :)**_

* * *

_**A Family Pet**_

Lightning walked in through the front door of the cabin. Quickly closing the door behind her to keep the chilly Freljord air out as much as possible. Quietly she crossed the threshold, the gentle clomping sound of her boots on the wood floor echoed throughout the tiny little house as she passed through the entry way.

When she got to the small living room it was quiet, with only the dim light of the sunset washing in through the window. Lightning cast a glance around, before hearing what seemed like a small whining sound coming from the bedroom. This sound definitely wasn't one that Ashe would make...but still it concerned her.

With her hand on the hilt of her gunblade Lightning cautiously made her way over to the door to the room that she shared with the Freljordian Queen, and pushed it open. Inside it was normal, aside from Ashe sitting in one of the two arm chairs next to the fire. On her lap sat something small, and furry. In Ashe's hand was a small bottle that the little critter was nursing from.

"Oh hi Lightning, I didn't hear you come in."

"Hey," Lightning replied as she crossed the room, relaxing now that she knew there was no threat. "What's this?" She asked, kneeling down in front of Ashe to get a better look at the animal which she could now see was a wolf pup.

"I found him while we were scouting the hunting grounds today. His family must have abandoned him. So I brought him home. Once he's bigger I'll let him go if he wants."

"Oh...poor little guy..." Lightning mused as she reached out to lightly scratch the baby animal between his ears. His eyes were open, but he was barely bigger than Lightning's hand, and his fur was as soft as a feather. She had heard of wolves in her world, but they were all but extinct and replaced by bigger more ferocious animals that were far less cute and cuddly even in their newborn states.

The little wolf cub finally finished the milk that was offered to him, and yawned happily. This made even the battle hardened soldier smile.

"Would you like to hold him for a while?"

Lightning nodded enthusiastically. How often did one get to a hold a baby wolf? She reached out to pick him up gently, but now she was unsure of how to handle the little creature. Ashe set the bottle aside for a moment and guided Lightning's hands so that the pup was craddled in her hands against her chest.

"He likes to feel close to someone, its how his mother would be treating him."

"Oh...okay." Lightning said as she tried to hold a straight face as the little wolf licked her cheek. It tickled slightly, but she refused to let Ashe see this.

Ashe smiled knowingly and gave her lover a soft kiss on the lips before standing up and making her way out of the room.

Lightning followed her, being careful to take even steps so as not to jostle the pup too much, or possibly drop him.

"So...what are we going to call him?" Lightning asked as they made their way across the living room and into the small kitchen where Ashe set about cleaning the bottle.

"We probably shouldn't name him, since we don't plan on..." Ashe looked over to see Lightning playing with the little pup. Gently tickling his nose and pulling her hand away when the pup tried to catch it in his mouth. "Keeping him..."

"But what if he wants to stay?" Lightning asked as she immediately went back to being stoic and just holding the pup when Ashe caught her playing with the critter.

The queen stepped forward and placed a hand on her hip with a raised eyebrow. "You mean, what if _you_ want him to stay?"

The soldier gave her a mock glare. "No...he belongs in the wild..." She said while trying to hide a smile as the pup once again tried to lick her cheek.

Ashe sighed. "Lightning we can't keep him."

"I know..." Lightning sighed as the cub nuzzled her cheek. The little ball of fur was not making it easy to not become attached. "But if you're going to keep him until he's bigger, he won't know how to hunt for himself."

Ashe crossed her arms and leaned against the counter. "I know, and that's the part that worries me. He'll become dependent on us. So I almost feel like we should keep him. But there's still that part of me that knows he's wild, and that could potentially be dangerous."

"That's true." Despite him being cute and cuddly now, Lightning knew the dangers of taking in a wild animal as a pet. More than once as a member of the Guardian Corps they had gotten calls about people's exotic pets running amuck. "But we should still have something to call him in the meantime."

"Fine...you can name him. But I refuse to get attached, no matter how cute he is." Just as Ashe said this the pup yawned and stretched a paw out to her. Lightning smirked and held the pup so he could lick Ashe's cheek.

"Come on Ashe, you know you want to keep me." Lightning said in her best imitation of a high pitched squeaky voice.

Ashe leaned in and kissed Lightning softly. "You're right, I did want to keep you. But I think one wild animal is enough in this home."

Lightning smirked, and moved the pup so he was between them. "But why not have two? It would be like doubling your fun."

Ashe sighed and rubbed her temples. "Lightning, you are the last person I would expect to try and convince me to keep a wolf pup."

The soldier sighed and held the pup close, gently petting the top of his head. "I just feel like it's wrong to rescue him and then kick him out when his family left him..." In truth, Lightning almost felt like it was a second chance for her to care for and protect something. But she wouldn't voice this to anyone.

Once again the Queen sighed. She knew she was losing this argument, and she knew just as well that it was wrong for her to rescue the pup only to put him back in harm's way. He would've died then without her care and he would certainly die after becoming dependent on humans, no matter how short the time frame.

Ashe reached up to stroke the cub between his ears and he yawned happily and wagged his tail. "Oh...alright, he can stay. But if he becomes a problem then we'll have to find a way to put him back in the wild."

Lightning smiled and kissed Ashe. "Good." She looked down at the pup as she wrapped an arm around Ashe. "Now it's like we have our own little family."

As though he understood the little wolf howled and placed a paw on Lightning's chin. This time she allowed herself to smile.

* * *

The evening came and Lightning set a small box with her cape in it as a blanket for the wolf cub whom she had affectionately named Chi. Gently she set him down inside the box. "Good night Chi." She said after giving him a little scratch between the ears.

The soldier didn't get more than a few feet away from the box before Chi whined softly, and a soft scraping sound could be heard from the box. Lightning turned around to see him attempting to crawl his way out of the box.

"No, no. You have to stay here." Lightning scolded as she gently placed the cub back in his box. He looked up at her with sad eyes and whined, this made her heart melt. "You can't come with me. You have to stay here."

Chi whined again, wagging his tail and barking at her.

"No. Stay." Lightning gently placed him back in his box once more as he tried to climb out again.

Lightning sighed in frustration, this was going to be harder than she thought. She sat on the floor, and had a long staring contest with the puppy until Ashe finally came out into the room, wearing her usual black lace nightgown.

"What's wrong Lightning?"

Lightning looked over at her. "He keeps trying to follow me."

Ashe looked thoughtful for a moment, and then she disappeared into the room once more. Lightning tried to watch from where she was, but all she could see was Ashe's shadow moving around and a bunch of noise coming from the bedroom.

A few minutes later, Ashe reappeared dragging the mattress from their bed out into the living room. She flopped it in front of the fire in the center of the room, then retrieved a set of blankets and pillows from the room as well.

"What's all this?" Lightning asked curiously.

"This way he won't feel lonely." Ashe replied as she began making up the bed. "I guess it wasn't us we had to worry about getting attached. That little furball follows you everywhere."

Lightning stood up, this time the little wolf stayed in his box, since she didn't go very far. After stripping off her vest, she lay down next to Ashe and pulled her close. "Maybe its because he thinks I'm the alpha wolf." She said with a grin as she nibbled Ashe's neck possessively.

The queen giggled softly and played with Lightning's hair as the soldier continued to shower her with affection. "Oh, you think you're the alpha?" Ashe said as she pushed Lightning away playfully. "Last time I checked, I was the Queen."

Ashe rolled them over and straddled Lightning's lap with a grin.

"Oh, forgive me Your Majesty."Lightning mocked. "I guess I need to be punished for being so forgetful." A smirk formed on the soldier's lips that were quickly captured by Ashe's in a passionate kiss.

* * *

A few hours later, Ashe and Lightning lay in each other's arms, finally settling in under their blankets. Both of them were spent and relaxed, revealing and basking in each other's glow.

Ashe kissed Lightning's bare chest where her brand was, and then nuzzled her nose into the crook of her neck. Lightning snuck in one last kiss before she got comfortable. Absently brushing her bare leg against Ashe's, until something jumping on her foot startled them both.

There was Chi, and the little pup was busy trying to attack Lightning's foot. The soldier smiled and wiggled her foot around, and chuckled when the pup chased it around and pounced on it. He grew bored of that game rather quickly and bounced his way up the bed until he wiggled his way in between them.

Lightning picked him up gently and set him next to her. "No, you go back to your bed."

Chi whined and barked at her as she pounced his way back in between them and proceeded to lick Lightning's cheek. Ashe giggled at the display.

Lightning growled in slight frustration as she once again moved the wolf pup to the side of the bed and nudged him toward the box. "Go on. Back to bed." She waved her hand at him and this only served to entertain the puppy who thought it was a game.

A sigh fell from Lightning's lips as she pulled away from Ashe and set the pup back into his box. "Now stay." This time her tone was stern and harsher than before.

Lightning layed back down, letting Ashe lay almost halfway on top of her, with one leg drapped over her along with an arm. Using her chest as a pillow. The two of them were too distracted in a series of soft and loving kisses to notice the pup sneaking out of his box once more. Until he pounced on them both.

Ashe laughed as Lightning sputtered from the assault of puppy licks to her cheek.

"Okay, okay, you can stay."

This seemed to be enough for the pup who curled up in the crook of Lightning's arm.

"Just like you, stubborn." Ashe commented with a grin.

Lightning only smirked, pulling her lover close and giving her a kiss. "But that's why you love me."

The queen chuckled softly, "I love you for everything you are, Lightning." Ashe whispered, returning her soldier's kiss as she snuggled closer.

" Goodnight you two." She said as she scratched the pup behind the ears as he yawned and wagged his tail.

"I love you too, goodnight." Lightning whispered back before she closed her eyes, and slowly drifted off to sleep, with her family snuggled happily in her arms.

* * *

**_I hope you all enjoyed it :) Please be sure to leave me your thoughts._**

**_-KZ_**


End file.
